


Five Finger Game

by Lilviscious



Series: SnK Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rutting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the penalty was announced, the name of the game took a sudden turn for the worst, Jean thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Finger Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [request](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/2124.html?thread=2358348#cmt2358348) at the snk kink meme.

Whoever thought this was a fun teambuilding exercise, was.. astonishingly correct.

Armin sat on one of the lower bunks, legs crossed while watching the few of his friends that had agreed to stay behind while the others enjoyed the bonfire. Tonight was a celebration, after all, the night they were allowed to sit back and relax a little, engulf in silly antics or sleep as much as they preferred. Tomorrow training commenced in the afternoon instead of the early morning and knowing this, none of the young adults gathered in the dorm thought of going to sleep early. They were having too much fun!

After doing some hilarious imitations of fellow recruits and superiors, they were now playing what Connie called the ‘five-finger-game’. All of them had one hand raised, some showing four fingers other’s showing two. The rules were pretty easy: put your finger down if the fact called by someone applies to you. Armin didn’t know what happened to the loser of the game, but he was in the lead, the only one with five fingers still raised, so he postponed his concern. The ones losing were a nervously fidgeting Bertholdt and a grumbling Jean. Neither of them liked where this was going and the others seemed to have ganged up on them, determined to have them lose and follow whatever mysterious punishment that Connie had yet to reveal.

“Put your finger down if you ever masturbated in the dorm at night” Eren said, eyes staring intently at Jean as if directly accusing him. The other didn’t move a muscle to which Eren reached over and lowered his finger for him. “Don’t lie, I heard you last night, asshole” he told Jean who pushed him away but didn’t lift the finger back up. His ears turned red.

Along with him Reiner and Bertholdt dutifully lowered another finger, the latter looking anxious at the one digit he had left. He didn’t want to lose, just in case the punishment meant the death of him – figuratively speaking of course. Seeing him sweating profusely, Reiner patted his shoulder reassuringly. It was his turn and knowing all there was to know about the giant man, Reiner wouldn’t let him lose.

“Put your finger down if you’re from Trost District” Reiner said, enjoying the shocked expression Jean sent him. Obviously it was an open attack, knowing only Jean had to lower his finger. Seeing as it was also his last; he lost and Bertholdt was saved. The giant man smiled at Reiner.

“Jean loses!” Connie exclaimed and turned to said man, pointing at him and announcing his punishment.

“What?!” Jean bellowed bewildered. “What kind of lame ass penalty is that?!”

Connie grinned and wiggled his fingers closer to the man’s face. “It’s to finally shut you up” he retorted, emitting laughter from the other boys and a relieved sigh from Bertholdt who could only imagine what it must feel like.

“Come on, open wide” Connie said but Jean wanted nothing of it, slapping his hand away.

“I’m not sucking on everyone’s fingers” he stated with squinted eyes. The name of the game had taken a turn for the worst.

“Fine, then only those of the winner. Who has the most fingers left?” Connie said not allowing Jean to avoid his punishment one way or another. All eyes turned to Armin who hadn’t moved much since the game began. Jean looked even less comfortable when Reiner nudged him with a knowing look. Jean nudged him back, barely being able to move the buff man, and went on his way to Armin’s side where he took his wrist and gave a displeased grunt. At least his hands were small, fingers thin and delicate, nothing like Jean’s. He compared them longer than intended realizing his staring when Eren barked at him to hurry up. Green eyes gazed at him intently from Armin’s other side, looking directly at him as if challenging him.

When Jean finally raised those fingers to his lips and he opened his mouth slowly, sliding them into his mouth. Connie’s grinning increased. Only two digits slipped inside, the odd sensation making Armin squirm a little. Never before had someone sucked on his fingers, but the look on Jean’s face as he did made for a very interesting experience. “It tickles” he said with a small laugh.

Jean’s eyes were no longer challenging Eren’s, having closed the moment he slid in a third finger. His tongue moved around the slightly wiggling fingers. He was blushing at the silence that had filled the dorm and knew all eyes were on him, and the way he leaned forward to take Armin’s fingers deep down his throat.

“It’s a shame you didn’t lose” a faint whisper suddenly caught their attention. In front of them a smirking Reiner caressed Bertholdt’s lips tauntingly. The giant man looked flustered by the innuendo that reminded him of all those times he sat on his knees in front of the bulky man, taking something much thicker than fingers into his mouth.

Jean opened his eyes and witnessed Bertholdt willingly parting his lips, allowing three of Reiner’s thick fingers inside. He hollowed his cheeks almost instantly when the digits caressed his tongue. If anything, Bertholdt looked like he was enjoying himself, his hands curling around Reiner’s wrist as he began sliding his fingers in and out slowly. Above him Jean heard Armin’s heavy breathing and realized the man’s eyes were no longer on him, but on the duo of shameless men.

“Oh man, does he do that often?” Connie had to ask, his curiosity and excitement showing as he leaned forward for a better view of how Bertholdt worked those fingers. Reiner grinned and stroked the giant’s head. “More often than you think” he revealed, laughing when the one sucking his fingers suddenly stopped and looked around the room with a bashful look.

“He doesn’t speak much, because he prefers using his mouth differently, don’t cha, Bertl?” the blonde resumed teasing his friend, forcing his fingers deeper down his throat. Bertholdt groaned, but didn’t seem to object or deny anything.

“So does Jean” Eren suddenly quipped, alarming the one drooling all over his chin as he tried mimicking Bertholdt’s amazing skills. “Whaf?” he asked around Armin’s fingers, eyes wide and round. He honestly didn’t know what Eren was referring to and realized the man was toying with him upon seeing a mischievous glint in his blazing green eyes. Armin removed his fingers and cupped Jean’s face with his clean hand. Once their eyes met, their faces were as red as tomatoes. “Can you show me?” he asked bravely despite his blushing. “Huh?” Jean retorted speechlessly.

“Show him how it’s done, Bertl” Reiner commented, already opening his pants and reaching inside to show the sucking on his fingers was arousing him. Connie gawked at his size and then chocked on thin air when Bertholdt wasted no time sliding to the ground in between Reiner’s knees, parting them and lowering his mouth to the throbbing flesh without a word. “Oh man! Oh man!” Connie exclaimed beyond excitement, breathing quickened and an unmistakable bulge appearing in his pants. “That looks so good, does it feel good?” he asked eagerly, making Reiner laugh. “You never had your cock sucked, Connie? Come on over, Bertl doesn’t mind” the man said with a beckoning motion. Bertholdt hollowed his cheeks, sliding Reiner’s length out of his mouth slowly and with a wet pop that had Connie fumbling with his pants.

The giant man licked his lips at Reiner’s taste and smiled kindly at the smaller boy who didn’t quite know what to do once his cock was out in the open. “You really don’t mind?” he asked eyes filled with hope. “Not really, just don’t move your hips, I don’t want to gag” the giant replied softly, hands gripping Connie’s pants resting around his thighs. He wasn’t as long or thick as Reiner’s shaft but that didn’t make him less of a man. Bertholdt teased the head shortly, tongue pressing against the swollen head before going down on him. Connie keened and fell back immediately, hands clutching Bertholdt’s head. “G-Gooooood!” he moaned with eyes closed, missing Reiner’s ‘I-told-ya-so’-grin while jerking at his own cock.

“You have a big mouth, surely the two of us can fit” Eren retorted once Jean had copied Bertholdt’s position on the ground and looked up at Eren and Armin as they stood before him, presenting their hard cocks to his mouth. “Want me to bite you?” Jean asked threateningly only to get hushed by Armin’s cock prodding his lips. A bit of precome made the motion enticingly slick, urging his tongue to come out and have a taste. He ignored Eren and lavished hesitant licks and open mouthed kisses to Armin’s shaft, hearing his light voice making tiny sounds. “Can you- maybe- a litte more?” Armin stammered incoherently, staring down at Jean with hooded eyes. The mere thought of Jean finally sucking his cock, after their random sexual escapades involving Jean’s cock in his mouth, made his body tremble in excitement all over. Noticing this, Eren placed a hand in his nape and turned his head, locking their lips in a soft though insistent kiss. Jean huffed against Armin’s cock, determined to retain Armin’s full attention by taking half of his cock in one go. Armin’s hips bucked forwards at the sudden pleasure, making Jean gag.

“Relax your throat!” Reiner called meaning to help Jean who pulled back and shot him an embarrassed glare. The blonde shrugged and resumed masturbating to the sight of a panting Connie beside him, Bertholdt bobbing his head up and down with open eyes gazing back at him. The sexual tension between them made Jean gulp. Meanwhile Eren had taken over the duty of pleasuring Armin, his hand squeezing and stroking his length until someone literally pried his hand away. “Back off” Jean told him, going back to sucking as much of his cock as possible. The sounds elicited from his effort were swallowed by Eren’s hungry mouth that nipped at his lips and massaged his tongue with his own. To Jean it was difficult to tell whose ministrations caused Armin to moan and press forward in both his and Eren’s mouth. He concentrated on hollowing his cheeks and folding his lips over his teeth as to not harm the throbbing flesh resting on his tongue. He was starting to enjoy himself when a sudden sound caught him off guard; announcing Connie’s climax.

Bertholdt looked a tad sheepish when Connie raised a trembling hand to the ceiling as if reaching for heaven. “Holy Wall Maria..” the small guy muttered, hand falling on his heaving chest. Bertholdt swallowed the man’s semen and wiped his chin, sighing as he sat back and rested his legs. He grunted when Reiner’s foot met his crotch, applying pressure to his tenting front. Soon after he stood and removed his pants, showing off his long legs and cock. He sat down on Reiner’s lap, arms wrapping around the man’s broad shoulders as he rocked their arousals together. It was Reiner’s hand that engulfed both of them, pumping ever so slowly to draw out whining moans from his taller counterpart. “Reiner..” he begged, burrowing his face in the man’s neck, feeling and hearing soft rumbling laughter.

The same rocking motion made it easier for Jean to swallow more of Armin’s cock. He kept still, allowing the blonde to set the pace which was considerate if not terribly slow. When Eren slipped a hand underneath his shirt and began tweaking his pink nipples however, Jean had to steady one hand on Armin’s hips to keep from gagging once more. He reached for Eren’s cock, squeezing it tightly in warning not to mess with him right now. The increased moaning told him the green eyed man enjoyed the rough treatment as Jean jerked harshly at his leaking cock. Whatever, Jean thought while copying the motion on his own arousal once Armin had full control over his body once again.

Armin broke away from Eren’s lips, panting and looking down to see Jean putting sincere effort in taking all of him, making him feel good. The sight and the feelings that came with it were overwhelming, making him clutch Eren’s shirt as he began to feel light-headed. He moaned and whimpered, trying to not roll his hips forward to quickly while Eren’s fingers teased his torso. His touch made him tingle all over, setting off the orgasm Armin had felt building inside of him for a while now. His climax set his whole body off in a wave of uncontrolled hip thrusts, releasing himself inside Jean who had to pull back least he wanted to choke on the man’s dick. Sperm rested on his tongue, lips and chin, drizzling down his neck when he looked up and watched Armin’s expression of pure bliss. His hand stilled on Eren’s cock, too caught up in enjoying the blush on Armin’s cheeks and that dazed look in his eyes as they looked at each other, making him smile a little at his accomplishment.

“Looking good, Jean!” Connie called out with an exhausted chuckle, having rolled onto his side to behold the unusual sight of Jean perked on his knees with semen sticking to his face. “You’re not done yet” Eren commented, rolling his hips into the man’s hand. Jean released the throbbing shaft and tended to his own. “Find someone else, I don’t want your stuff sticking to me as well” he responded, reaching up to wipe the sticky substance from his face while palming his own strained cock. Eren flicked his tongue, but shifted his gaze. He also preferred anyone else to help him unwind rather than Jean. “Connie?” he asked and grunted when the small man shook his head. “Sorry man, I’m way too tired to even try” Connie said honestly about to fall asleep. He felt good, so relaxed and content. The fact that they were so intimate without feeling so awkward made him smile as he closed his eyes, ears tingling at the sound of Reiner and Bertholdt grunting each other’s name while they came.

Looking a bit disappointed, Eren sat back down and began fisting himself. A hand joined him; it was Armin who thought returning the favour was only natural as he fisted both Eren and Jean’s cock. Jean draped an arm over his eyes, not wanting anyone to see how badly he needed release as he laid on one of the bunks, beside Eren of all people. The two men practically ignored each other, making Reiner snicker as he looked over Bertholdt’s shoulder (just barely able to with him seated on his lap). He watched Eren arch his chest and Jean’s legs began to tense. Armin must be pretty good, he thought to himself as he pressed his lips against Bertholdt’s shoulder. The same praising went through Jean’s head as he bucked his hips up and stifled a moan into his hand, finally releasing his pent up frustration. Armin’s eyes shifted back and forth between the two men, eyes twinkling at the power he held over them as they laid there with flushed bodies and messed up hair from twisting their heads back and forth in pleasure.

Eren was last to come, pulling Armin down by his arm to kiss him during his moment of ecstasy. Armin toppled forward, falling half on top of Jean who groaned and moved aside slightly. His hands found Armin’s waist and he attempted to pull him away from Eren. “Stop sucking his face” Jean grumbled, wanting in on the lips that shone with saliva. Eren rolled his eyes at Jean’s possessive nature and sat up to take a look around the room. Connie had fallen asleep and Bertholdt looked like he could pass out any moment when Reiner laid down on his back and rolled the big man off of his lap. The blonde rested his body and caught Eren’s eyes. He placed his hands behind his head, looking pleased and amused by the course of events.

“We should do this more often” he suggested to which Eren snorted.

“If the others get word if it, they will want to join” Eren explained looking uncomfortable.

Reiner raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t think you were a prude seeing as you dropped your pants rather quickly just now” the buff man speculated out loud.

“I’m not a prude, but there’s a difference between them and you guys” Eren clarified as he searched for the pants Reiner mentioned.

It was silent except for the light noises of Jean and Armin swapping saliva, drowning in their embrace and own little world. Reiner reached for his nose and rubbed it with a grin. “Ahw, your confession is heartwarming” he teased. “But I get what you mean” Reiner added, hand drifting off to Bertholdt’s nude body. He caressed the man’s arm lightly. There was no denying how at ease he felt with this lot accompanying him. He smiled at Bertholdt’s sleeping face, knowing he thought the same.


End file.
